Sing! Para bien o para mal
by AntoineMercury
Summary: Meses después del gran show y la reconstrucción del Teatro, todo parece ir bien para Buster, pero no parece ser el caso con los demás. Todos tienen sus propios problemas, que los carcomen por dentro ¿Acaso un nuevo show ayudará a aliviar sus males? Para bien o para mal, hay que intentar. Probable AshxJohnny más adelante
1. Chapter 1

Era un jueves por la mañana, el clima era fresco, grisáceo, un cielo totalmente nublado que parecía al borde de echar una nevada histórica por sobre toda la ciudad. El ambiente parecía londinesco, había una fina niebla visible solo desde los pisos más altos de los edificios, un vaho apenas perceptible escapaba de los labios de todo animal que hablara, y muchos de estos tiritaban levemente por el clima.

En este escenario, el Koala dueño del ya aclamado Teatro Moon, Buster Moon, tomaba su café matutino mirando por la ventana. Con una sonrisa, miró el reloj que había puesto en su pared.

 _8:57 AM_

Faltaban solo unos minutos para abrir las puertas del teatro (Usualmente lo hacía a las 9:00 AM) y dejar entrar a los muchachos, y esperaba ese momento con ansias. Ya iba un mes desde la última gran presentación, y necesitaba algo grande pronto. Afortunadamente, no tenía tanta prisa. Las cosas parecían ir más que bien con el teatro regalado por su padre hace lo que parecía ya una eternidad. Tanto había cambiado desde entonces, sin embargo lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer...

En un principio, Buster tuvo un moderado éxito (Por no decir nulo). Sin embargo, las obras presentadas en el teatro cada vez eran más... Criticadas. Y negativamente, obvio. Pero cuando el futuro lucía progresivamente más oscuro, un rayo de luz y esperanza llegó en forma de una idea. Una última gran apuesta, el todo o nada... _Una competencia de canto._

Esta no solo salvó su amado teatro, después de destruirlo, sino que además le dio seis grandes estrellas, con un gran talento y futuro brillante. No podía creer su suerte. Deseaba que tan solo su padre estuviera ahí para ver ello. Y todo gracias a Ash, Johnny, Meena, Gunter, Rosita y Mike. Que impresionaron tanto a Nana Noodlenan como para comprar, y financiar la reconstrucción del Teatro Moon.

Sus penamientos fueron intrrumpidos, por él mismo, al escuchar unos pasos con dirección a la puerta de su oficina.

"Buenos días Sr. Moon" Saludó la asistente de Buster, con su voz levemente temblorosa de siempre.

"Buenos días Srta Crawley!"

"Ya casi es hora, ¿voy a abrir las puertas?

Con un suspiro y una sonrisa, Moon solo dijo "Por supuesto".

Ahora, todo parecía ir sobre ruedas para Buster. Sin embargo, las cosas no eran de color de rosas para todos...

* * *

El televisor sonaba con un alto volumen, ya más de una vez un vecino se había quejado de eso, pero a ella no le importaba. Tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse. La soledad se apoderaba de ella, y ya no distinguía si es que realmente el día era deprimente o era solo ella.

Desde que abandonó a ese esperpento infiel llamado Lance, casi todos los días se sentían así. Solitarios, grises, decaídos. Felíz en un principio, pues había al fin hecho terminar años de abusos verbales, de sentirse cortada y disminuida por él, como si solo fuera una niña atrapada bajo su pulgar, poco a poco fue cayendo en cuenta de que se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a tener a alguien junto a ella todas las mañanas, y con quien dormir todas las noches. Acaso lo... ¿Extrañaba?

No puede ser. Ash sabía muy bien que lo que Lance había hecho era imperdonable. Después de salir por tres años con ella, después de todo lo que ella había hecho por él (De lo cual muy poco o nada había sido devuelto en alguna forma), y bajo la simple escusa de "Ya no te apareces por aquí", la engañó con una tal estúpida con pandereta llamada Becky. Le enfurecía pensar en eso. Pero a pesar de todo eso, a pesar de estar conciente de las acciones del bastardo de Lance, aún lo extrañaba. Pensar en esto solía deprimirle el día entero.

Lo único que lograba alegrar su día eran las horas que pasaba en el teatro Moon, cumpliendo su sueño de ser una rockera de verdad que tanto había anhelado y que la había hecho escapar de casa. El estar ahí ensayando para las próximas presentaciones, ver a todos sus amigos, Meena, Rosita, Gunter, Johnny...

Suspiró, dejando el tazón a un lado del sillón, y musitando para si misma "Mejor me visto". Fue a su habitación (Dejando la TV encendida, claro), y buscó en su armario un rato. Realmente tenía la mente en cualquier lugar excepto su armario, mientras tiraba tras su espalda varias prendas de ropa, hasta simplemente decidir ponerse lo usual. Su camiseta blanca, encima su sueter negro a rayas, leggins azules, su falda roja y algo de maquillaje. Ash no se preocupaba excesivamente por "verse linda", como otras chicas. Sencillamente se ponía un poco en los ojos, nada muy complejo.

Lista para irse, tomó su guitarra y caminó hasta la puerta. Justo antes de abrir esta, se puso su toque final. Dos púas insertadas en su sueter, y unos pins en su pecho. "Casi lo olvido" se dijo para sus adentros, antes de salir y dirigirse al teatro.

* * *

Johnny golpeaba el saco que colgaba de su techo, intentando distraerse un poco. El garage estaba desierto, y prácticamente en silencio salvo por el ruido de los golpes del gorila. El lugar parecía formar parte de una ciudad fantasma, parecía no haber un alma en kilómetros (Salvo por Johnny), y no era primera vez. Desde el arresto de su padre, el lugar siempre estaba así. Desolado, solitario...

Golpeaba cada vez más fuerte el saco, mientras intentaba no pensar en eso para evitar deprimirse, hasta que ya no le quedaron fuerzas para seguir. Suspiró, agotado, para posteriormente ir a vestirse y desayunar para salir rumbo al teatro, como hacía todos los días. Despertar solo, comer solo, y dormir solo. Esa era su rutina.

Solo habían dos cosas que podían alegrarlo. Una era ver a su padre en prisión. Desde que este se escapó y fue a verlo después de su primer presentación, las cosas habían mejorado mucho entre los dos. Johnny al fin se sentía verdaderamente apoyado por este, pues no dejaba de repetir lo orgulloso que se sentía de su hijo.

La otra, era todo el tiempo en que estaba en el Teatro Moon. Amaba estar ahí, cumplir su sueño de ser cantante, ensayar para las próximas presentaciones, ver y charlar con sus amigos, Meena, Rosita, Gunter, Ash...

Fue a prepararse su desayuno, mientras sacaba las cosas del refrigerador, pensó para si mismo "Debo ir a la tienda...", para después sentarse a ver televisión mientras lo comía. Una vez terminado, se terminó de alistar, tomo sus llaves, cerró la puerta y se subió a su camioneta para conducir rumbo al teatro.

* * *

6:00 AM

 _"Si no me levanto ahora, no me dará el tiempo para hacerle el almuerzo a los niños"_

6:15 AM

 _"Si no me levanto ahora, entonces sí que no tendré tiempo"_

6:30 AM

 _"Levántate Rosita, ahora"_

Eso se decía Rosita a sí misma casi todas las mañanas, y hoy no era la excepción. Ser madre de 25 hijos es un trabajo extenuante y que siempre exige horas extra, aún más teniendo un esposo que trabaja en demasía y nunca ayuda en casa. A veces sentía que su vida ya carecía de propósito, y que no logaría hacer más que quedarse en la cocina por siempre. Esos días de depresión afortunadamente ya parecían lejanos, todo gracias a Moon y su teatro, en el que ahora ella vivía de su sueño, cantar.

Sin embargo, por felices que fueran esas dulces horas que pasaba dentro del recinto, cada tarde (O noche incluso, si Moon le pedía quedarse horas extra) que salía por la puerta principal, agotada después de un extenso y productivo día de trabajo, sentía que la realidad la golpeaba, pues debía ir a hacer las compras, y al llegar a casa preparar la cena para sus hijos, para Norman, y al final para ella.

Así se sentía... Ella siempre al final, sin tiempo. Ni para ella misma.

Por todo esto, Rosita exprimía al máximo cada minuto que tenía para sí misma (Y últimamente se despertaba unos minutos más tarde, solo para descansar un poquito más). Sin embargo, ocasionalmente le salía el tiro por la culata, pues al hacer eso al final tenía menos tiempo para hacer sus "tareas hogareñas", y al estas tomar más tiempo, su tiempo en el teatro se veía afectado, pues acababa llegando tarde muchas veces.

En todo eso pensaba Rosita mientras terminaba de servir el desayuno en la mesa a la espera de que sus ruidosos y caóticos 25 cerditos bajaran a comer, y su cansado esposo preguntara por enésima vez donde fue que dejó sus llaves, pues esa seguía siendo la rutina de todas sus mañanas...

"... Bye Carla, bye Gayle, bye Rory, bye Micky, bye Moe, bye, Nelson, bye Hannah, bye Tess, y bye-bye Caspar!"

Después de cerrar la puerta tras sus hijos, Rosita se dejó caer contra esta dejando salir un suspiro de cansancio. Aún le quedaba todo un día de ensayos junto a Gunter, y ya se sentía agotada. Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, tomó sus llaves y salió de su casa con dirección al teatro.

* * *

"Adiós Meena, ten un buen día!"

Meena salía tranquilamente de su casa, escuchando música con sus audifonos, a paso lento y relajado con las manos en sus bolsillos, tras despedirse con un gran abrazo de su madre y sus abuelos. Mientras cruzaba la calle en direccón al paradero de buses de la acera de en frente, pensaba en todo lo que había cambiado desde aquel día. Aquel bello día...

Ese día en que al fin pudo vencer su pánico escénico y dejar salir toda su pasión por el canto frente a la gente, sin temor. Sin inhibiciones, sin más barreras. Todo gracias al Sr. Moon y a su teatro (Que por accidente hizo caer durante su canción), gracias a ese koala que la alentó a cumplir su sueño.

Ahora, era precisamente eso lo que hacía todos los días al cruzar esas puertas. Vivir su anhelado sueño de poder cantar. Sin embargo, a pesar de haberlo erradicado casi en su totalidad, aún sufría de esporádicos pero intensos ataques de pánico en el escenario, y ya una vez tuvo que cancelar una presentación porque literalmente no podía moverse, afortunadamente Ash no tuvo problema en reemplazarla para que el público no se fuera sin haber visto a nadie, y Moon no se preocupara por reembolsos. Durante toda la presentación los muchachos intentaron animarla y hacer que relaje un poco, pero no consiguieron nada hasta que el último de los miembros de la audiencia se hubo retirado del recinto. Ella lloraba de dolor, pues creía haber superado todo eso, mientras Buster la animaba con sus palabras amables.

"... No importa, tranquila Meena. A todos les puede pasar algo así una que otra vez, lo importante es no dejar que esto te logre vencer, y no rendirte jamás. Como mi padre decía, 'no dejes que el miedo te impida hacer lo que amas.' ¿Ok?"

Meena estaba ya sentada en el paradero esperando que el bus que la llevaba al teatro todas las mañanas apareciera, mientras jugaba con su teléfono para matar el tiempo. Finalmente, el bus apareció. Meena se subió, fue a un asiento que estaba desocupado, y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que el vehículo emprendía la marcha rumbo al teatro.

* * *

"Che, no hay nadie 'sospechoso', verdad?"

"No, Mike. Ya relájate amor, no han aparecido en meses, ¿por qué lo harían ahora?"

"Eso es lo que quieren que piense, nena..."

No era primera vez que Mike revisaba exhaustivamente la calle antes de salir de su departamento, poco a poco se había vuelto una costumbre. No quería sonar paranóico, pero sentía que era una medida de seguridad necesaria, pues no quería encontrarse con aquellos osos de nuevo. A pesar que desde la gran presentación no los había vuelto a ver, le gustaba ser precavido, pues no quería toparse con ellos de nuevo. Acaso... ¿Les temía?

"Nada de eso Mike, vos no le temés a nadie" se decía para sí mismo, probablemente para intentar consolarse, pues sabía que la realidad podía ser muy diferente.

Una vez se hubo asegurado que no había nadie de aspecto "sospechoso" en las cercanías, se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso apasionado a su novia.

"Te amo, preciosa" Dijo, antes de salir del edificio y se subió a su Lamborghini. Sonriéndole a la bella chica que lo miraba desde la ventana, encendió el motor del auto, y este emprendió la marcha con dirección al teatro de Moon.

* * *

 **¡Hola querido/a! :3  
**  
 **Este es el primer fanfic que he escrito que decido publicar. Este capítulo es más bien una suerte de introducción, para poner en contexto a los personajes en la historia. Como advertencia, probablemente acabe shipeando a Ash y Johnny (¿Ashy?, ¿Jash?), pero en caso de hacerlo intentaré no enfocarme de manera excesiva en ellos, para no quitarle protagonismo a los otros. Espero que al que lea esto le guste, y publicaré el segundo capítulo apenas lo termine.**


	2. Chapter 2

Con el frío ambiente, la neblina cubriendo gran parte de la zona, más el extrañamente alto flujo de animales corriendo de un lado a otro, y los ocasionales copos de nieve que juraba que había sentido caer sobre sus púas, la puercoespín estaba teniendo un momento difícil tratando de llegar al Teatro a tiempo. Ash usualmente no se hacía muchos problemas con llegar uno que otro día tarde, no consideraba que su hora de llegada al teatro importara realmente siempre y cuando ella considerara que el día había sido productivo (Haber escrito una nueva canción, haber perfeccionado otra, etc.). Y ahí radicaba el problema. No sentía para nada que los últimos días hubieran sido en lo más mínimo _productivos_. Desde hace poco más de una semana que algo había ocurrido... Algo que aún le afectaba...

 _Era martes por la tarde._

 _Ash, después de un muy agotador día de ensayos, había al fin llegado a su departamento, donde podría descansar un rato hasta que en cuestión de lo que parecían minutos, volviera a sonar su despertador y otro día más iniciara._

 _Se encontraba viendo televisión para distraerse, cuando escuchó que tocaban su puerta. Le pareció bastante extraño, pues no recordaba haber pedido comida a domicilio, ni nada parecido. Luego sonrió, con la idea de que quizás podría ser Johnny, intentando dejarle algo que tal vez olvidó en su camioneta. Últimamente, Johnny la llevaba a casa en su camioneta casi todos los días. En un principio se sintió algo incómoda cuando este se lo ofreció por primera vez, en una noche particularmente tormentosa, llegando a declinar su oferta, hasta que insistió amablemente. Ella no tenía intención de resfriarse solo para preservar su orgullo, y ahogando este último, aceptó._

 _Adoraba esos momentos a solas con el gorila, quien en este corto lapso de tiempo, había conseguido volverse su mejor amigo. Disfrutaba sentarse junto a él y charlar de lo que fuera que se les viniera a la mente, era más el platicar con él lo que ella gozaba._

 _Con una sonrisa risueña, se dispuso a levantarse del sofá e ir a abrir la puerta, hasta que el golpeo sobre esta se hizo progresivamente más violento e intenso, y hasta podía oir una voz que la llamaba desde el otro lado. Ese no podía ser Johnny, de ningún modo._

 _Genuinamente confundida respecto sobre quién iba a su departamento a perturbarla a estas horas, fue con paso decidido a abrir la puerta. Quitó el cerrojo, guiró la manilla, y abrió la puerta. A quien vio esperándola afuera era el último animal que esperaba ver._

 _Lance._

 _Lance._

 _Lance, el idiota que la engañó._

 _Lance, el imbécil que la mantuvo oprimida por tres años._

 _Lance..._

 _Y ahora, ese tarado estaba afuera de su puerta, como si nada hubiera pasado y su ausencia fuera debida a que simplemente fue a comprar a la tienda. Verdaderamente no podía creerlo._

 _"... ¿Lance?" Musitó Ash casi entre dientes, incapaz de creer a sus ojos._

 _"Hola baby" Fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta, eso y su sonrisa que parecía casi desinteresada._

 _Con la mirada fija en el puercoespín que había arrojado su corazón y su amor por la ventana, casi sin pestañear, preguntó:_

 _"¿Q-qué demonios haces aquí?"_

 _"Mira yo..." Lance miró al suelo, denotando el tenue rubor en sus mejillas. Acaso sentía... ¿Vergüenza? "En verdad... Lamento lo que hice... Jamás quize traicionar tu confianza, es solo que... Me sentía dejado de lado, ¿entiendes? Ya casi nunca te aparecías por aquí, estabas todo el día en ese teatro..."_

 _A Ash genuinamente le era imposible creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Después de tres años de noviazgo, un año de vivir juntos, y los incontables sacrificios que hacía ella por él cada día de su relación. Después de haberla apuñalado en el pecho con su infidelidad... ¿¡Y le venía con esto!?_

 _Sin pensarlo dos veces, le cerró la puerta en la cara al cretino de Lance. Sentía como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, y como su visión poco a poco se empezaba a poner vidriosa._

 _"Baby, Ash, esper-"_

 _"¡VETE AL DEMONIO, LANCE!"_

 _Ash dejó salir ese grito con un gran dolor en su corazón, pues la herida aún estaba fresca. Solo quería que ese idiota la dejara en paz para poder seguir felíz con su vida sin ser perseguida por fantasmas del pasado._

 _"... Perdóname Ash."_

 _Fue lo último que dijo Lance antes de que se escucharan sus pasos alejarse lentamente por el pasillo, salvo por un "Volveré!" que se pudo oir a la distancia, pero al cual la puercoespín no le prestó atención. Estaba muy concentrada en no derramar una sola lágrima más por ese bastardo._

 _Ni una sola más._

El intenso y punzante dolor en la frente la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. No se había dado cuenta que ya había llegado al Teatro. Menos aún que se había golpeado con la puerta, o quien estaba a su derecha preguntando con una preocupación notoria en su voz, o de la mano de considerable tamaño en su hombro. Al percatarse al fin de ello, la siguió con su vista, pasando por el brazo hasta llegar al rostro de quien intentaba hacerla espabilar del trance en el que parecía estar...

"Johnny..."

* * *

Estaba a solo una calle del teatro, pero sentía que podría tardar horas en llegar. La gran cantidad de autos detenidos casi en su totalidad a su alrededor parecía no tener fin, el tráfico estaba altamente congestionado. Quizás por el clima, o el destino estaba jugándole una mala pasada a Johnny, pues sabía que si seguía así llegaría _muy_ tarde. Y eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

 _ **I cannot explain**_

 _ **The things I feel for you**_

Los parlantes de la camioneta hacían resonar por todos los rincones de esta la canción, mientras el gorila inglés, desinteresado, golpeaba suavemente con los dedos el volante siguiendo el ritmo.

 _ **But girl you know**_

 _ **It's true...**_

No era una de sus canciones favoritas, pero al escucharla decidió dejarla por otros motivos. No lo supo entonces, pero quizás se sentía identificado. Quizás sentía eso por alguien...

 _ **Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, it feels so right**_

 _ **I've searched for the perfect love all my life**_

Nunca había tenido pareja, no fue por falta de prometidas (Pues Johnny tenía sus encantos, a los que si bien muchas chicas sucumbían, casi siempre era sin que él lo quisiera), si no por falta de interés de él mismo, pues ninguna nunca le atrajo la atención. Quizás estaba buscando la indicada, y no parecía haberla encontrado. Por ahora...

 _ **Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, it feels like I**_

 _ **Have finally found her perfect love is mine**_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por lo que a sus ojos solo podía catalogarse como un milagro. La interminable fila de autos estaba poniéndose en marcha, y ya sentía bocinazos tras de él. Alcanzó a ver a lo lejos una patrulla de Policía arrestando a un canguro mientras una ambulancia iba en sentido contrario. "Un choque, entonces..." Se dijo para si mismo. Pensando en eso, pisó gradualmente el acelerador y avanzó a medida que lo hacían quienes iban frente a él.

 _ **The rarest love who'd think I'd find**_

 _ **Someone like you to come by**_

Solo 5 minutos después de lo que parecía sería una espera de horas y horas, estaba estacionando su camioneta negra frente al teatro que había sido responsable de tantos cambios en su vida. Con una sonrisa, apagó la radio y salió del vehículo, sorprendido por lo rápido que volteó la tortilla que era su suerte. Caminaba con dirección a la puerta, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos mientras tarareaba la canción que acababa de escuchar, cuando una nueva sonrisa invadió su rostro, al ver quien iba llegando. Una puercoespín rockera, llevando una funda de guitarra, que Johnny tenía por mejor amiga. Habían afianzado un vínculo fortalecido por las innumerables ocasiones en que ambos se debían quedar hasta tarde y Johnny la llevaba en su camioneta a su departamento, viaje en el que solían charlar de banalidades más que nada, pero que ambos disfrutaban.

"Ash!" Saludó el gorila, con una sonrisa y un movimiento de mano.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

Ash seguía caminando hacía la puerta, cabizbaja y con la mirada perdida.

"Hey, Ash!" Intentó saludar de nuevo Johnny, pero no había caso.

"Si sigue así se golpeara contra la puerta" Pensó para sí mismo Johnny, casi en un tono de broma. No podía creer a sus ojos cuando pasó. La puercoespín parecía tener la mente en otro planeta, pues siguió su camino sin darse cuenta de la puerta cerrada que tenía en frente, hasta que pasó lo inevitable. Se oyó un fuerte estruendo, y actó seguido Ash estaba sentada en el piso con las manos en la frente e intentando contener una expresión de dolor.

Johnny no alcanzó ni a reaccionar, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba agachado junto a Ash.

"Ash, ¡¿estás bien?!, ¿te duele?" Intentaba hacer espabilar a la joven rockera, pero esta no parecía reaccionar. Hasta que, tras lo que pareció una eternidad, ella finalmente pareció volver a la realidad, a lo que giraba lentamente su cabeza, siguiendo el brazo de Johnny, hasta llegar a su rostro. El gorila entonces pudo notar lo levemente vidriosos que estaban sus ojos.

"Johnny..."

"Ash, aquí estoy" Dijo con una media sonrisa el aludido, a modo de respuesta. Al ver que la puercoespín intentó suprimir un quejido de dolor, añadió "Ven, vamos a ponerte hielo".

Intentó ayudar a Ash a levantarse, pero obviamente esta se negó e intentó hacerlo por sí misma. Una vez de pie, caminó hasta la puerta del otro lado (que _sí_ estaba abierta), y cuando se disponía a abrirla, vio como esta parecía encargarse de ello sola, hasta que vio el brazo del gorila inglés que estaba detrás de ella, empujando la puerta. A pesar de que Johnny siempre tenía esos gestos de amabilidad, Ash nunca dejaba de sorprenderse. Ni siquiera su ex novio en sus días más expresivos y amorosos era así de amable con ella. Volviendo a perderse en sus pensamientos, solo siguió de la mano a Johnny mientras este buscaba algo para su herida.

* * *

El autobus avanzaba a pesar de lo adverso del ambiente. A un paso bastante aminorado, muy probablemente debido al tráfico, pero avanzaba de todos modos. Sin embargo, ello no parecía importarle a la joven elefante que miraba por la levemente empañada ventana, escuchando música con sus audífonos e inmersa en sus ideas.

Estos últimos días habían sido bastante intensos para ella, pues aunque el último show fue hace alrededor de un mes, Meena prefería estar preparada para cualquier oportunidad o epectáculo sorpresa que Buster les trajera (Pues ya una vez había ocurrido y tuvo que repetir el show anterior pues no había preparado nada, aunque con su gran voz a nadie le importó demasiado). Y por lo que ella ha visto, sus amigos estaban en las mismas. Pues recordaba como casi todos los días veía a Ash y Johnny quedarse hasta tarde en el teatro, haciendo grandes avances, suponía.

Aunque, ahora que pensaba en ello, desde hace poco más de una semana que notó que Ash estaba algo... Extraña.

Parecía distraída, perdida, como si siempre pensara en algo que la preocupara. Varias veces Ash se topaba con la elefante y conversaban algo así.

 _"Hola Ash" saludaba Meena con una tímida sonrisa_

 _"¿Eh? Ah, hola Meena" respondía la puercoespín, intentando sonreir_

 _"¿Como estás?"_

 _"Eh... Bien, creo" Decía la puercoespín, desviando la mirada, como si creyera que alguien iba a aparecer de repente._

 _"Ash... ¿Segura que estás bien? Te noto distraída" Decía Meena, provocando que la aludida se volteara con una mirada de confusión._

 _"¿Mmh? Ah, ehh... Sí, estoy bien, en serio."_

 _"Si algo te molesta dime, eres mi amiga" Le decía Meena, con una clara preocupación en su rostro_

 _"Lo sé Meena. Relájate, todo va bien" Respondía Ash, con una sonrisa, para intentar despreocupar a su amiga._

Pero en el fondo sabía que algo andaba mal. Llevaba varios días así, y eso no podía ser bueno. Hoy cuando la encontrara en el teatro la encararía y le preguntaría si algo pasaba, y no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Con dicho pensamiento, miró por la ventana para ver donde estaba, y se sorprendió al ver que estaba a tres calles del teatro... Igual que hace 10 minutos.

Comenzó a preocuparse, pues no quería llegar tarde, y si seguía así no llegaría nunca. Miró para todas direcciones a través de la ventana, pero solo vio autos rodeando el autobus, y ninguno parecía moverse. Resignada, apoyó su cabeza en su mano y suspiró, desviando la mirada y concentrándose en su música.

Unos minutos después, y para grata sorpresa de Meena, el autobus empezó a avanzar, poco a poco más rápido, hasta detenerse al fin frente al Teatro Moon. Sonriendo, incapaz de creer su suerte, se bajó del vehículo y caminó en dirección a las puertas del recinto. Cuando estaba a punto de abrirlas, una voz la saludó a la distancia

"¡Hey, buen día Meena!"

"Buen día, Rosita"

* * *

El gélido viento soplaba con fuerza en su cara, haciéndole preguntarse si realmente le haría tanto daño perderse un día de ensayos. "¡No, Rosita! Amas hacer esto, y sabes que no te lo perderías por nada" se dijo a si misma, y tenía razón.

Si bien lo que más amaba eran obviamente, como toda madre, sus hijos, cantar era su pasión desde muy joven. Toda su vida amó con toda su alma cantar. Hasta formó parte de una banda en su universidad, y aunque nadie negaba su talento, todos acordaban en que era bastante aburrido de ver. Ello, y luego enamorarse de quien sería su futuro esposo, más parir a sus 25 hijos, la hizo abandonar de manera casi definitiva sus sueños. Claro, todo hasta antes de ver ese folleto amarillo por la ventana mientras lavaba los platos sucios. Aquel folleto que cambiaría _todo_...

Pensaba en todo ello con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras tomaba sorbos del café que acababa de comprar para contrarrestar el frío clima que la rodeaba. Caminaba abrigada hasta más no poder, pues llevaba una bufanda, un gorro, y un polar, entre otras cosas. Quería llegar lo más rápido posible al teatro, para empezar a ensayar desde ya junto a Gunter y así despejar su mente, ya que eso hacía siempre al bailar y cantar con Gunter. _Vaciar su mente_.

 _Como si todas las preocupaciones que la agobian en el día a día simplemente desaparecieran._

 _Despejar su mente y dejarse llevar, dejar que la música le diga a su cuerpo qué hacer. No pensar, solo sentirlo._

Eso le ayudaba bastante, y estaba segura que de no ser porque tenía este espacio para dejar salir a su cantante y bailarín interior, hace meses que habría colapsado.

Avanzaba con paso decidido con dirección al Teatro Moon, cuando notó todo el embotellamiento que tenía a su derecha. ¿Tan distraída y agotada estaba que no había reparado en lo que estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo? Rosita estaba pensando seriamente en pedir vacaciones, y esperaba que ojalá Moon no tuviera la loca idea de hacer otra gran presentación.

Preocupada por ello, tanto que no se fijó cuando el embotellamiento mágicamente se resolvió, cruzó la última calle para llegar al querido teatro. Al levantar la cabeza, vio a una aún algo tímida elefante a punto de entrar al lugar. Sonriendo, corrió hasta quedar más cerca mientras la saludaba.

"¡Hey, buen día Meena!" Saludó eufóricamente la cerdita

La aludida se volteó con un mal disimulado gesto de sorpresa, que desapareció para dar lugar a una alegre sonrisa al ver quién le hablaba.

"Buen día, Rosita" Respondió Meena, abriendo la puerta y cruzando la entrada junto a la cerdita madre de veinticinco. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Agotada... ¿y tú?" Fue la respuesta, acompañada de un suspiro de cansancio para comprobar su veracidad.

"Bien" A Meena no le sorprendió aquello. Que Rosita estuviera cansada era esperable, veinticinco hijos que cuidar es un arduo trabajo.

Entonces Meena recordó algo que la estaba preocupando desde hace un rato.

"Rosita... Oye" Dijo la elefante, con algo de duda y timidez. Escondiéndose tras sus orejas por ello.

Rosita se volvió hacia Meena, y con una sonrisa preguntó "¿Sí?"

Tenía dudas, pero sabía que preguntarle a la cerdita era siempre buena idea. Pues esta siempre tenía un buen consejo, o podía brindar su apoyo maternal.

"Pues..." Decía, mientras apartaba lentamente sus orejas para dejar más al descubierto su rostro (lo que no era cubierto por su trompa). "¿Has notado que Ash últimamente actúa un poco... extraño?"

"Pues ahora que lo dices... Es verdad que estos últimos días no ha sido ella misma" Respondía Rosita, con una expresión reflexiva.

"Sí... Me preocupa"

"Bueno" dijo Rosita, y con una sonrisa miró directamente a los ojos de Meena, para continuar con: "Entonces intenta animarla"

"¿Cómo?"

"Pues son amigas, ¿no? Llévala a algún lado, habla con ella. Hazle saber que estás ahí para apoyarla, para eso son los amigos"

"Lo haré... Gracias Rosita"

"De nada"

Y dicho esto, ambas fueron a sus respectivas salas de ensayos. Meena caminaba, una vez más con sus audífonos puestos, pensando en qué podría hacer para animar a Ash.

* * *

 **¡Hola querido/a! :3**

 **Honestamente, no me siento del todo satisfecho del como resultó este segundo capítulo, pero necesitaba sacarlo lo antes posible. Una vez más, este cap también es un poco introductivo. Probablemente la** _ **verdadera**_ **trama empiece en el tercero.**

 **¿Por qué "You Rock My World"? Pues amo a Michael Jackson, y sentí que encajaba bien. Quizá haya otras que encajen mejor (particularmente con el personaje de Johnny), pero quise usar esta.**

 **Nos vemos :3**


End file.
